Basketball Hearts
by CrushedReality
Summary: You are Kuroko Tetsuka. You will make the choices that affect your basketball life, school life, and most importantly, romance life. Story revolving around Kuroko's romances with the upperclassmen of Seirin. Warnings: Light novel-based, second person, fem!Kuroko.


_First fic on this account! Woo-hoo! I've been writing this wile defeating the Elite Four in Pokemon X, so I hope there aren't too many errors.._

_Regarding this story, as mentioned in the description, it is in the second person, with the reader (that's you!) being fem!Kuroko. Her name will be Kuroko Tetsuka, and I hope this won't be confusing to anyone. It will additionally be in the style of a visual novel, and the reader (again, you!) will pick choices at the end of each chapter in order to alter the story. I will base each chapter off what choice you guys pick in your reviews. Essentially, the readers vote on how the end of each chapter goes._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Spring. A time of beginnings, and the time for all schools in Japan to begin their first semesters. Each school is crowded with students meeting old friends, making new, and figuring out which homeroom classes they belong to. You can feel the excitement and tension in the air as you walk through the gates of Seirin High school, the school you've been accepted into despite the protests of your former classmates in junior high. Wishing to avoid the top ranked schools in the nation, you've come here to find an honest team that doesn't always win.

After a rather dull entrance ceremony and homeroom, you perk up as the other students begin filing out of the classroom, making their way to the club recruitment event. You easily weave your way through throngs of students; it's as if they don't notice you (they probably don't). Nonchalantly taking out a small novel, you follow the flow of the crowd, making it to the outside of the school building in no time. The sunlight is bright, but not the glaring brightness of summer. Cherry blossom petals blow in cool winds, mastering the definition of spring.

"Want to join the literature club? You seem perfect for it!"

A voice, seemingly directed at you, sounds. Ignoring the voice, you keep on walking as a boy who was in front of you gets stopped by an upperclassmen in glasses. With eyes only set on one club, you put down the book for a split second to seek out the Seirin basketball club's booth. Approaching without being seen, you spot a bespectacled boy sitting next to a girl with short, brown hair. They seem to be bickering, so you stealthily pick up a form without them seeing. After filling it out some distance away, you return it to a stack of papers on the table. Satisfied, you walk away, only to bump into a black-haired boy with dark eyes.

"Oops, sorry! Are you hurt, because if you are, _I'll_ be hurt, too!"

Next to him, a cat-faced boy choked down a laugh. "Izuki, don't weird out the new students!"

"Weird them out? I-" The black-haired boy got cut off as he was dragged away by the other. The two walk away, as if they had completely forgotten about your presents. Unnerved, you head back to the classroom and sit in your seat, waiting for the other students to return and for first period to begin.

After a few classes pass, you stand up as the bell rings, signaling lunch time. You glance at the red-haired boy who sits behind you and has been groaning nonstop ever since class started. His notebook is still open, and you notice that a few, pitiful notes are scribbled down, accompanied with some rather interesting drawings. Eyes drifting back to the boy, you gaze at his tall stature. Perhaps he had also joined the basketball club? Not wanting to ask, you take out a packed lunch from your book bag and wander into the hallway, searching for somewhere peaceful to eat. Passing by a few familiar faces from earlier, you bump into the brown-haired girl who had been sitting at the basketball club's booth.

"K-Kuroko Tetsuka!" she exclaims as her eyes fall onto you. "Come with me. I'd like to ask you a few questions regarding your previous middle school."

Startled, you let the upperclassman drag you away to a room with a 'Basketball Club' sign on its door. After sitting down on a bench, the girl motions for you to begin eating.

"Sorry for pulling you out of the hallway out of the blue," she apologised. "I was just so surprised when I saw your name on one of the entry applications! I had to talk with you the first instance I could find you."

You nod understandingly. Although the rest of your old teammates had stood out more, it wasn't as if the media had paid no attention to you back in middle school. After all, you had been the sole girl of the famous Generation of Miracles.

"Why Seirin? I understand that your other old teammates all went to pretty prestigious schools. Why did you choose to come here?"

After a few seconds of silence, you put down your chopsticks, and reply. "My teammates were also shocked with my decision. What they didn't realise is that they were the ones who caused me to look into schools like Seirin."

"They did?"

"Yes," you continue. "I'd seen what they became, and I wanted to find a school that didn't have such people. So I came to Seirin."

"I see..." the girl muttered. "By the way, my name is Aida Riko. I'm the coach of the basketball team, in addition to being a second year student."

You nod, finishing up the rest of your lunch as the two of you sit in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Riko stands up.

"Crap! The period's almost over! We'd better head back, or we'll be late to class!"

The two of you walk at a rather fast pace to reach the main school building. Noting that Riko has suddenly picked up her pace, you do the same. You feel very confident that you'll make it in time for class until you feel yourself colliding with another body.

"Ow..."

Looking up, you see the glasses-clad upperclassman from the basketball club sprawled on the ground below you. You seemed to have straddled him unknowingly in your fall, and his face immediately turns scarlet upon realising the situation the two of you are in. You...

**A) Scream**

**B) Lean forward to get a better view of his face**

**C) Quickly get off him and run away**

* * *

_There we go! Remember, I _literally_ cannot continue this fanfiction without reviews. Even if you just put a letter representing your choice for the next chapter, I'll greatly appreciate it! I'll wait for at least 5 people to drop in with their preferences and then begin writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
